


Poinsettia

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2011 [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2011: Day 2</p><p>Prompt from dqbunny: Poinsettia, Eleven/River</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poinsettia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savvyliterate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvyliterate/gifts).



As the Doctor and River wandered through an alien market laughing and teasing each other, he had an unexpected desire to do something nice for her. 

He looked around, hoping to see something appropriate nearby. Somehow, he didn’t think she’d appreciate a combustible carburetor or a bouquet of spark plugs. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand, and ran.

They stopped at a stall; he carefully selected a turquoise plant, presenting it to her proudly. 

“Thanks, Sweetie, but what is it?” 

“A poinsettia, sort of.”

“Sort of?”

“It’s actually a Veelahena.”

River gaped at him. “You gave me a gift that bites?”

\-------


End file.
